


Wiper's Walk

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 2 Commissions Tentacles/Wiper: Wiper goes on a walk to patrol Skypiea. He comes across a giant tentacle flower, and fails to escape it's grasp.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Wyper
Kudos: 8





	1. Wiper Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Wiper's Walk  
Tier 2 Commissions Tentacles/Wiper: Wiper goes on a walk to patrol Skypiea. He comes across a giant tentacle flower, and fails to escape it's grasp.  
-x-  
It had been 2 years since Wiper had met Straw Hat Luffy and his crew, the blue sea people saving his land from the tyrant that was Eneru.  
He was making his rounds, patrolling the land. Wiper had changed his look a bit over the years, his hair was now unbraided, he was still shirtless, showing off his tribal markings. His thick arms, hairy pits, big strong pecs, large wings, rock hard abs and hairy legs were on full display. He wore a the coat his men wore around his waist, over his grass skirt. As always he went commando his 9 inch long uncut cock and big balls were hanging free.  
The shandorian was exploring a well known area, but he was going alone today. Little did he know there was a plant well known in the Blue Sea that grew quite large in Skypiea. These plants were highly intelligent, and always waited for the perfect chance to strike.  
So how could it resist such a big strong man that came into his territory all alone. It's roots slithered forward, careful not to make a sound. “Hmm?” his warrior sense was tingling. He turned but it was too late. The roots grabbed him and hauled him into the air.  
“What the hell?” his waver shoes were removed exposing his bare feet. The monstrous plant rose from the ground. “You think you can beat a warrior...” he went to grab his burn bazooka only for a tentacle with a flower like mouth appeared.  
It blew a powerfully sweet gas in his face. “Uhhhh,” his body relaxed, and he dropped his bazooka. The plant grinned releasing more tentacles. They were green, and about two fingers thick.  
Wiper hung helplessly, his clothing was stripped off him, leaving him naked. The gas he was sprayed with had an aphrodisiac effect to it. His cock grew harder and harder, the warrior whimpered as his dick began to drip pre all over his muscled form.  
He was grabbed and spun around, one tentacle held his arms above his head, exposing his hairy pits. The warrior panted, his legs spread wide, exposing his tight puckered hole.  
Wiper panted and groaned, his penis twitching as much as his hole. The plant opened it's mouth releasing thinner wetter tentacles. “Ah ahhh ah ah ah!” Wiper moaned, the tongue like tentacles attacked him.  
A total of four attacked his feet, two on each foot. They flicked and brushed along the soles and pads. The tentacles holding his ankles, moved up and down his legs, caressing the hairy muscled limbs.  
Two attacked his pits, one on the left, the other on the right. In his aroused state he was feeling hotter and hotter, making his body sweat. The plant tasted him, running it's tongue like tentacles across the hair and lapping up his sweat.  
Three attacked his crotch, two lapping at his balls, the other found his cock head, slipping into his foreskin and swirling around the head. “Ahhh please, ahh ah ah ah!” the warrior moaned.  
Two found his nipples, one for each nip. They swirled and caressed his flesh, making them hard and perky. Another two went to his exposed hole, the two swirled around his hole.  
Wiper moaned and arched his back. His man hole feeling hotter and twitching more.  
One last tongue tentacle flicked at his navel, the feeling made Wiper jerk and buck his hips. It's saliva worked as an aphrodisiac. Everywhere they licked, made his body feel hot, the heat was becoming unbearable.  
His penis was so hard it hurt, and having the saliva applied to such sensitive areas, he was losing it. He rolled his hips erotically, panting and drooling.  
Just when he thought he was gonna cum, a tentacle bound his cock. It held him tight. “No let me go, let me cum ahhhh!” the tongue tentacle viciously attacked his piss slit lapping up his pre.  
The plant was enjoying his taste, just as much as he was enjoying with playing with the male's body. Wiper was so responsive, he must have been super pent up. It was time for the next step, it plunge it's tongue tentacles into Wiper's ass. “Ahhh!” the warrior arched his back.  
They twisted coiled and worked it inside his hole. His insides got coated in the plant's saliva. It made his hole ache, his insides burning for more, more touch, more stimulus, just more!  
The plant like mouth tentacles, sprung up and began to attack. Two latched onto his nipples, they nipped and sucked on his nipples. “Ohhh!” the suction sent jolts right down to his cock. It bobbed and pulsed, leaking more pre.  
Another one latched onto his cock head, the petals peeled back his foreskin and sucked on his sensitive head. It had a tiny tentacle like tongue of it's own, it thrust it into Wiper's pipe. “Fuck!” he moaned, the tiny tentacle wiggled into his cock hole, and deep into his pipe.  
The tongue tentacle that had been teasing his head, moved to lap at his shaft, up and down and all around. The tongue tentacles that had been licking and lapping at his perky nipples, moved down to join the one's in his ass.  
They stretched his ass open, swirling around together making sure his inner walls were nice and wet. Wiper groaned, his toes curling.  
With four tongue tentacles up his ass, and a tentacle holding his cock, he was being driven mad.  
A new mouth flower appeared and moved up to his stuffed ass. The four stretched his hole open, allowing the flower mouth to enter his ass, and sink deep into his ass. “Mmhhmm!” Wiper bit his lip. Sadly he wasn't ready for what happened next.  
The mini plant's tongue licked his sweet spot. 'Hello Mr. Prostate!' it began licking and lapping attacking the bundle of nerves relentlessly.  
Wiper arched his back, his body shaking as he had a dry orgasm. His penis pulsing in need, his big balls swelled. His mouth was hanging open, tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
If Wiper wanted to cum the plant had something for him first. The thickest tentacle appeared and it was dripping a honey looking substance. It plunged into Wiper's mouth and began to pump the thick golden fluid.  
It was thick like cum but tasted like honey and cinnamon, the goo spilled into his mouth. Wiper sucked it, as the mini flower head sucked his cock. The warm goo flooded his mouth, and he was forced to chug it. His cheeks burned in a blush, his belly felt hot.  
His fate was sealed, and the tentacle binding his cock released him. He came and the mini flower sucked his cock like a milking machine, gulping down his load faster than he could produce it.  
It fed the massive plant holding him. He had plenty, the prostate milking would keep him producing cum non stop. It wouldn't end either, the goo he was being fed helped the production of semen.  
His balls swelled, and his semen was forced from his balls. Wiper's eyes rolled up, he was trapped in a loop of a never ending orgasm.  
He didn't even realize he was being pulled into the creature's mouth. The tentacles inside it's giant flower mouth began to attack. The tongue tentacles licked between his toes, and the tops of his feet.  
The tentacles released his legs, allowing the tongue tentacles to hold him. They licked every inch of his hairy legs as they pulled them deep into his mouth. His butt cheeks were next, the tongues ghosting over the toned orbs while his crotch was attacked by the millions of tongue like tentacles.  
His abs and back were next, the tongues tracing his sexy muscles, doing a race track motion on his abs. His pecs and upper back was swallowed up, the tongue's moving along his sides. His neck and shoulders were bathed in the creature's saliva, and soon he was released, falling completely into the creature's mouth.  
Tongue tentacles attacked his arms and even licked the palms of his hands and his fingers to. He moaned around the honey tentacle in his mouth. The goo was changing him, making his hole exclusively for mating, and his warrior body was being changed to one for breeding.  
He would produce cum forever, trapped in a loop of pleasure that would never end. The creature's mouth closed, cutting off the last sunlight Wiper would ever see. A part of Wiper accepted his fate, he had let his guard down and had become this creature's prey. Now he would live out his days as this creature's food. Having his balls milked dry, and being fed this creature's goo.  
The creature took it's prey deep into the ground never to be seen again. Wiper lived double the normal life span thanks to the plant, his days filled with never ending tentacle stimulation.  
End


	2. Luffy x Wiper ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Wiper's Walk (Luffy x Wiper ending)

Tier 2 Commissions Tentacles/Wiper: Wiper goes on a walk to patrol Skypiea. He comes across a giant tentacle flower, and fails to escape it's grasp.

-x-

It had been 2 years since Wiper had met Straw Hat Luffy and his crew, the blue sea people saving his land from the tyrant that was Eneru. He hated to admit it, but he had missed the rubber captain. He'd seen the papers, he knew the boy was strong, but he really was something special. The other's said he had a crush on him which he denied.

Wiper had wanted to go with them years ago, but chose to stay to keep his home safe. Though he was a warrior this place of peace wasn't really for him. He was so restless he went on patrols sometimes by himself.

He was making his rounds, patrolling the land. Wiper had changed his look a bit over the years, his hair was now unbraided, he was still shirtless, showing off his tribal markings. His thick arms, hairy pits, big strong pecs, large wings, rock hard abs and hairy legs were on full display. He wore a the coat his men wore around his waist, over his grass skirt. As always he went commando his 9 inch long uncut cock and big balls were hanging free.

The shandorian was exploring a well known area, but he was going alone today. Little did he know there was a plant well known in the Blue Sea that grew quite large in Skypiea. These plants were highly intelligent, and always waited for the perfect chance to strike.

So how could it resist such a big strong man that came into his territory all alone. It's roots slithered forward, careful not to make a sound. “Hmm?” his warrior sense was tingling. He turned but it was too late. The roots grabbed him and hauled him into the air.

“What the hell?” his waver shoes were removed exposing his bare feet. The monstrous plant rose from the ground. “You think you can beat a warrior...” he went to grab his burn bazooka only for a tentacle with a flower like mouth appeared.

It blew a powerfully sweet gas in his face. “Uhhhh,” his body relaxed, and he dropped his bazooka. The plant grinned releasing more tentacles. They were green, and about two fingers thick.

Wiper hung helplessly, his clothing was stripped off him, leaving him naked. The gas he was sprayed with had an hallucinogenic effect to it making him see things. His cock grew harder and harder, the warrior whimpered as his dick began to drip pre all over his muscled form. “Luffy!” he moaned. He saw the rubber male, naked and wanting him.

He was grabbed and spun around, one tentacle held his arms above his head, exposing his hairy pits. The warrior panted, his legs spread wide, exposing his tight puckered hole.

Wiper panted and groaned, his penis twitching as much as his hole. The plant opened it's mouth releasing thinner wetter tentacles. “Ah ahhh ah ah ah!” Wiper moaned, the tongue like tentacles attacked him. His hallucination changed there were more Luffy's now, so many the naked rubber men taking the place of the tentacles in his mind.

A total of four attacked his feet, two on each foot. They flicked and brushed along the soles and pads. The tentacles holding his ankles, moved up and down his legs, caressing the hairy muscled limbs. He imagined Luffy licking his feet, while caressing his hairy legs.

Two attacked his pits, one on the left, the other on the right. In his aroused state he was feeling hotter and hotter, making his body sweat. The plant tasted him, running it's tongue like tentacles across the hair and lapping up his sweat. He imagined two Luffy's each licking his pits.

Three attacked his crotch, two lapping at his balls, the other found his cock head, slipping into his foreskin and swirling around the head. “Ahhh please, ahh ah ah ah!” the warrior moaned. He imagined Luffy giving him head while fondling his balls.

Two found his nipples, one for each nip. They swirled and caressed his flesh, making them hard and perky. Another two went to his exposed hole, the two swirled around his hole.

Wiper moaned and arched his back. His man hole feeling hotter and twitching more.

One last tongue tentacle flicked at his navel, the feeling made Wiper jerk and buck his hips. It's saliva worked as an aphrodisiac. Everywhere they licked, made his body feel hot, the heat was becoming unbearable.

His penis was so hard it hurt, and having the saliva applied to such sensitive areas, he was losing it. He rolled his hips erotically, panting and drooling.

Just when he thought he was gonna cum, a tentacle bound his cock. It held him tight. “No let me go, let me cum ahhhh!” the tongue tentacle viciously attacked his piss slit lapping up his pre. 'Luffy help me!'

The plant was enjoying his taste, just as much as he was enjoying with playing with the male's body. Wiper was so responsive, he must have been super pent up. It was time for the next step, it plunge it's tongue tentacles into Wiper's ass. “Ahhh!” the warrior arched his back.

They twisted coiled and worked it inside his hole. His insides got coated in the plant's saliva. It made his hole ache, his insides burning for more, more touch, more stimulus, just more! He wanted Luffy to do this to him, to be the one spreading him out and making him moan like a bitch in heat.

The plant like mouth tentacles, sprung up and began to attack. Two latched onto his nipples, they nipped and sucked on his nipples. “Ohhh!” the suction sent jolts right down to his cock. It bobbed and pulsed, leaking more pre.

Another one latched onto his cock head, the petals peeled back his foreskin and sucked on his sensitive head. It had a tiny tentacle like tongue of it's own, it thrust it into Wiper's pipe. “Fuck!” he moaned, the tiny tentacle wiggled into his cock hole, and deep into his pipe. The illusion was broken now, but the plant didn't care it had it's prey neatly wrapped up.

The tongue tentacle that had been teasing his head, moved to lap at his shaft, up and down and all around. The tongue tentacles that had been licking and lapping at his perky nipples, moved down to join the one's in his ass.

They stretched his ass open, swirling around together making sure his inner walls were nice and wet. Wiper groaned, his toes curling.

With four tongue tentacles up his ass, and a tentacle holding his cock, he was being driven mad.

A new mouth flower appeared and moved up to his stuffed ass. The four stretched his hole open, allowing the flower mouth to enter his ass, and sink deep into his ass. “Mmhhmm!” Wiper bit his lip. Sadly he wasn't ready for what happened next.

The mini plant's tongue licked his sweet spot. 'Hello Mr. Prostate!' it began licking and lapping attacking the bundle of nerves relentlessly.

Wiper arched his back, his body shaking as he had a dry orgasm. His penis pulsing in need, his big balls swelled. His mouth was hanging open, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

If Wiper wanted to cum the plant had something for him first. The thickest tentacle appeared and it was dripping a honey looking substance. The tentacles in his ass vacated as the thick tentacle plunged into his ass and began feeding it it's golden goo.

It's goo was thick like semen, but had a special effect. As it pumped into Wiper's ass it thrust in and out, giving him a taste of cock he was craving. The goo was changing him, his hole becoming a tool for mating. It filled his belly up, and it clicked for Wiper. 'It's gonna eat me!' his balls were swelling to, this plant would slowly eat him for days then go after it's next meal.

Sure enough it was pulling him into it's mouth. It denied him cum even now as it's tongue like tentacles attacked his body. He tried to struggle but he had no strength in him. As the plant's mouth began to close around him, and the last bit of sunlight shined down on him, he had only one thought. 'I wish I could see Luffy just one more time.'

The plant closed and sank into the ground, believing no one would be able to find it. It would hide and feast on it's prey till there was nothing left, it would break his mind first then the body. It would take 9 days to devour him.

No one knew where Wiper was, and searched for him desperately, no luck. The plant was very proud of itself.

“Gum Gum Jet Gattling!” the ground shook, and the plant got smashed into bits. Wiper was pulled up. The light hurt his eyes, but his blurry vision cleared. “Wiper you okay?”

“Luffy? Is it really you?” he coughed and panted.

“Yeah, I was worried about you guys so I came to visit and your guys said you went missing.” he got the tentacles off him. “I could here your voice so I came to save you.” Wiper blushed, a combination of Luffy's words and the giant tentacle being pulled from his ass. “Looks like that Tentacle Flower got you good.”

He patted Wiper's swollen stomach. The warrior cried out as a huge wave of golden goo was expelled from his ass. The action made his cock ache. He still hadn't cum, and he had a wicked case of blue balls. “Need some help?” Wiper nodded vigorously.

All Luffy did was fondle his balls, and Wiper came hard, thick ropes of cum covering his muscled body. “Whoa!” Luffy eyed him happily. He grabbed his cock, and started stroking it.

“Ahh ohh!” he came again and again, each stroke milking more cum from Wiper's body. Luffy's hands felt so good, but he was aching for cock. “Please Luffy fuck me!” he moaned, spreading his legs wide.

Luffy revealed his large 14 inch cock. Wiper stared at the piece in awe. “Shihihihi,” Luffy chuckled. “Benefits of going through puberty as a rubber man.” Wiper gulped. “Still want this?”

“Yes!” he moaned, reaching down to spread his cheeks wide. Luffy stared at him, it was clear his hole was well stretched. The male had been through a lot. Luffy pulled him in for a kiss. Wiper gasped, but closed his eyes and welcomed the kiss.

As they made out, Luffy lined up his cock and thrust in. Swallowing Wiper's moans as his huge cock penetrated him. Luffy thrust in and out, his big balls slapping Wiper's toned ass. Wiper's cock released all over their bodies, as Luffy fucked the goo out of him.

The warriors balls, were happily spent. Luffy broke the kiss to groan, as he came deep into Wiper's body. The rubber man collapsed onto him. “Say Wiper, how about you join my crew?” he asks, smiling at the warrior.

Wiper smiled, wrapping his arms and legs around the rubber man. “I'm yours!” he says. Wiper learned that those tentacle flowers existed on the blue sea but never got so huge, the goo was extracted and could be used for special medicines and lube.

End


	3. Commissioner Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Wiper's Walk (Commissioner Ending)  
Tier 2 Commissions Tentacles/Wiper: Wiper goes on a walk to patrol Skypiea. He comes across a giant tentacle flower, and fails to escape it's grasp.  
-x-  
It had been 2 years since Wiper had met Straw Hat Luffy and his crew, the blue sea people saving his land from the tyrant that was Eneru.  
He was making his rounds, patrolling the land. Wiper had changed his look a bit over the years, his hair was now unbraided, he was still shirtless, showing off his tribal markings. His thick arms, hairy pits, big strong pecs, large wings, rock hard abs and hairy legs were on full display. He wore a the coat his men wore around his waist, over his grass skirt. As always he went commando his 9 inch long uncut cock and big balls were hanging free.  
The shandorian was exploring a well known area, but he was going alone today. Little did he know there was a plant well known in the Blue Sea that grew quite large in Skypiea. These plants were highly intelligent, and always waited for the perfect chance to strike.  
So how could it resist such a big strong man that came into his territory all alone. It's roots slithered forward, careful not to make a sound. “Hmm?” his warrior sense was tingling. He turned but it was too late. The roots grabbed him and hauled him into the air.  
“What the hell?” his waver shoes were removed exposing his bare feet. The monstrous plant rose from the ground. “You think you can beat a warrior...” he went to grab his burn bazooka only for a tentacle with a flower like mouth appeared.  
It blew a powerfully sweet gas in his face. “Uhhhh,” his body relaxed, and he dropped his bazooka. The plant grinned releasing more tentacles. They were green, and about two fingers thick.  
Wiper hung helplessly, his clothing was stripped off him, leaving him naked. The gas he was sprayed with had an aphrodisiac effect to it. His cock grew harder and harder, the warrior whimpered as his dick began to drip pre all over his muscled form.  
He was grabbed and spun around, one tentacle held his arms above his head, exposing his hairy pits. The warrior panted, his legs spread wide, exposing his tight puckered hole.  
Wiper panted and groaned, his penis twitching as much as his hole. The plant opened it's mouth releasing thinner wetter tentacles. “Ah ahhh ah ah ah!” Wiper moaned, the tongue like tentacles attacked him.  
A total of four attacked his feet, two on each foot. They flicked and brushed along the soles and pads. The tentacles holding his ankles, moved up and down his legs, caressing the hairy muscled limbs.  
Two attacked his pits, one on the left, the other on the right. In his aroused state he was feeling hotter and hotter, making his body sweat. The plant tasted him, running it's tongue like tentacles across the hair and lapping up his sweat.  
Three attacked his crotch, two lapping at his balls, the other found his cock head, slipping into his foreskin and swirling around the head. “Ahhh please, ahh ah ah ah!” the warrior moaned.  
Two found his nipples, one for each nip. They swirled and caressed his flesh, making them hard and perky. Another two went to his exposed hole, the two swirled around his hole.  
Wiper moaned and arched his back. His man hole feeling hotter and twitching more.  
One last tongue tentacle flicked at his navel, the feeling made Wiper jerk and buck his hips. It's saliva worked as an aphrodisiac. Everywhere they licked, made his body feel hot, the heat was becoming unbearable.  
His penis was so hard it hurt, and having the saliva applied to such sensitive areas, he was losing it. He rolled his hips erotically, panting and drooling.  
Just when he thought he was gonna cum, a tentacle bound his cock. It held him tight. “No let me go, let me cum ahhhh!” the tongue tentacle viciously attacked his piss slit lapping up his pre.  
The plant was enjoying his taste, just as much as he was enjoying with playing with the male's body. Wiper was so responsive, he must have been super pent up. It was time for the next step, it plunge it's tongue tentacles into Wiper's ass. “Ahhh!” the warrior arched his back.  
They twisted coiled and worked it inside his hole. His insides got coated in the plant's saliva. It made his hole ache, his insides burning for more, more touch, more stimulus, just more!  
The plant like mouth tentacles, sprung up and began to attack. Two latched onto his nipples, they nipped and sucked on his nipples. “Ohhh!” the suction sent jolts right down to his cock. It bobbed and pulsed, leaking more pre.  
Another one latched onto his cock head, the petals peeled back his foreskin and sucked on his sensitive head. It had a tiny tentacle like tongue of it's own, it thrust it into Wiper's pipe. “Fuck!” he moaned, the tiny tentacle wiggled into his cock hole, and deep into his pipe.  
The tongue tentacle that had been teasing his head, moved to lap at his shaft, up and down and all around. The tongue tentacles that had been licking and lapping at his perky nipples, moved down to join the one's in his ass.  
They stretched his ass open, swirling around together making sure his inner walls were nice and wet. Wiper groaned, his toes curling.  
With four tongue tentacles up his ass, and a tentacle holding his cock, he was being driven mad.  
A new mouth flower appeared and moved up to his stuffed ass. The four stretched his hole open, allowing the flower mouth to enter his ass, and sink deep into his ass. “Mmhhmm!” Wiper bit his lip. Sadly he wasn't ready for what happened next.  
The mini plant's tongue licked his sweet spot. 'Hello Mr. Prostate!' it began licking and lapping attacking the bundle of nerves relentlessly.  
Wiper arched his back, his body shaking as he had a dry orgasm. His penis pulsing in need, his big balls swelled. His mouth was hanging open, tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
If Wiper wanted to cum the plant had something for him first. The plant revealed a large phallic tentacle, it was leaking some kind of golden goo. The tentacles in his ass vacated as the thick tentacle plunged into his ass and began feeding it it's golden goo.  
It's goo was thick like semen, but had a special effect. As it pumped into Wiper's ass it thrust in and out, giving him a taste of cock he was craving. The goo was changing him, his hole becoming a tool for mating. The tentacle thrust in and out of his ass.  
Wiper's cock bounced and bobbed, his body trembling. Fuck fuck fuck!!” the tentacle released his cock and the tentacle in his ass rammed his prostate. He came hard! His semen rushing through his pipe, the tongue pulled back and the mini flower began sucking him like milking machine.  
His eyes rolled up as, the plant drained him faster than he could produce cum. The tentacle in his ass kept thrusting, the friction both sinful and divine at the same time. His body craved this, from the effects of the saliva he needed this, and he was loving it.  
The prostate massage and friction milked him of more cum. The non stop sucking taking it away to feed the plant. It didn't end there, as the goo changed his body, he began to produce milk from his chest, the tentacles on his nips happy to slurp it up. “Ahhhhhhh!” Wiper moaned, and his body was drained.  
Wiper's eyes rolled up, he was trapped in a loop of a never ending orgasm. Finally the plant came inside him, flooding his insides and making his stomach swell with the goo.  
It finished draining his balls and tits, and released him. Wiper dropped, dazed and horny. The creature vanished back into the varth. He walked back to the village, the goo leaking out of his hole. Every step had the goo move inside him. It felt so strange, yet his cock remained hard.  
He couldn't go soft, and he couldn't get off. Even after showering, he still felt hot. He tried to ignore it, tried to forget, but every now and then his hole would twitch reminding him of what he needed.  
So he went back on patrol, alone. The creature rose up to meet him. Wiper tossed his clothes away and approached the plant. It opened his mouth revealing his tongue tentacles.  
Wiper opened his mouth, and let one in, it coiled and played with his tongue. The other's spread out over his body, as the cock like tentacle thrust into Wiper's welcoming ass. He moaned and bucked his hips. The warrior had accepted his fate, this creature caught him off guard, and had bested him. He belonged to this plant now. The plant needed to feed, and he needed those tentacles.  
End


End file.
